


Shakespeare

by Butt_hurt_but_who_cares



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cute tho, promise rings, sap, sooo much sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares/pseuds/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares
Summary: Jean try's to be poetic. Armin loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's shit. I'm sorry. I promise to get better. Eventually.

"Why! Why would you do that?" Armin's voice reaches Jean's ears, the pain hitting his heart as tears stream down his face.

"I-I'm so, so, so sorry, Armin." Jean's voice cracked as he continued. "Honestly, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I-I only wanted to help him out!" Jean took a step towards Armin, who in turn took a step back, shaking his head.

"I understand that, damn it!" Armin shouted, his own tears blurring his vision as he stared up at Jean. "But why did you do it Jean?" He frowned, "Am I not enough? Do I not satisfy your needs enough? Tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll fix it!" His gazed turned to the floor, unable to maintain eye-contact, "Please. Jean I don't want to lose you too..." Armin's voice trailed off as he lifted his gaze back up to Jean's, who in turn stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish.

"Nothing damn it! There's nothing wrong with you." Jean began, struggling to find the right words, "There is nothing about you that needs to change. And this mess. This whole fuck-up was my fault." Jean gestured with his arms, hoping it would help prove his point to Armin. He took a deep breath, slowly dragging it in, before blowing it out. "So don't ever. And I mean ever blame yourself. I'M the one who messed up, I'M the one who kissed Levi, I'M the one who doesn't deserve you..." Jean slowly took another step towards Armin, who, much to Jean's surprise and relief, didn't step back this time. "So please, find it in your heart to forgive me." Jean stopped when he was a few feet in front of Armin, he didn't want to push his boundaries before he was even forgiven. Armin seemed to think over his options as he quizzically stared up at Jean, trying to read his emotions. He saw sadness, regret, fear. Loneliness. And his walls crumbled. How could he not forgive the most perfect and most important man to him? Why did he even have to think it over? He knew why Jean did what he did, he understood that He only wanted to help Corporal Levi get noticed by Eren. He knew all that, and yet. As he looked into Jean's eyes he knew that he could never carry on with things the way they were now. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I forgive you, Jean. You mean too much for me to let you go. But. But I can't continue like this-" Jean's eyes widened. No. no, no, no, no, no! Please, Armin. D-Don't break up with me. Please. "So that's why, I would like to start over!" Armin stuck out his right arm, ready for Jean to shake it, "Hi! I'm Armin Arlert, nice to meet ya!" Jean stood there, gob-smacked. Did – Did Armin j-just start their relationship again...? Jean slowly took Armin's hand with his, giving it a firm shake. But he couldn't help himself, his eyes began to leak like waterfalls as he tightly embraced Armin in a hug, his bear-like grip non-wavering as he stood there, the smaller boy being held protectively in his arms as Jean whispered "I'm Jean Kirstein, nice ta meet ya too Armin."

Armin felt himself blush, he didn't know how Jean managed to get reactions like that out of him so easily, and it almost pissed the coconut off. Almost. Armin giggled, and brought Jean's face close to his until their foreheads were touching. Jean could feel Armin's breath fan across his lips as he stared into his eyes.

Jean remembered some old play he had read a while back, and tried to quote the words, only for the words to get caught in his throat, clearly unsure of whether or not he should proceed. "Are you sure about this, Armin?"

It was a simple question, but one that lit a desire in Armin's stomach. "Yes." That single word was enough to convince Jean and he smashed his lips onto Armin's, kissing him gently, before pulling away.

"Me. kissing you. I don't deserve your sweet lips on my sinful ones, your lips are like a pilgrim, and I, the sinner." Jean brought his head back down to Armin's lips, hovering above them. "Who am I to taint such purity?" The words rolled of Jean's tongue in a way that had Armin's knees giving up on him.

Armin frowned, "But who am I to not cleanse such sinful lips, if, as I am, must?" Jean smirked, bringing his lips even closer to Armin's, murmuring, "Are you sure you'd taint your sweet lips with sin, to cure me of mine?" Armin nodded, closing the distance. This time. The two didn't pull away, but instead took in the flavour of the other, savouring the taste, as well as the feeling. Jean hesitantly slid his tongue across Armin's bottom lip. Armin took no time and gladly accepted Jean's request, moaning slightly as he felt Jean's tongue gently stroked his own. Suddenly, Armin jumped back, unaccustomed to the feeling of Jean's wet muscle inside his mouth.

"U-uh, sorry Armin! Did I go too far?!" Jean's rambling made Armin laugh as he just stood there, admiring the tall, two-toned-haired boy in front of him and shook his head.

"No, of course not, silly. It's just that..." Arming trailed off, bringing Jean's lips closer to his again until they were but a breath away. "But if we were to share another, my lips would not be tainted..." Armin closed the gap, both kissing the other passionately. They pull away, only to once again lip-lock in a fiery passion.

"But such holy lips do not deserve to be tainted, and as such, I shall cleanse them once again." Jean replied, leaning down once more. Armin drew Jean closer to him, tangling his arms around Jean's waist. Jean's lips abandoned Armin's lips and slowly made their way down to Armin's collar bone, leaving a trail of heated skin in its track. Armin gasped as he felt Jean glide over his sweet spot. This caused the taller male to stop, and he began to slowly nip, lick and kiss that spot, listening to Armin's small gasps of pleasure as he did so.

Armin smirked, suddenly growing confidence in himself as he quickly backed Jean into a wall, placing his leg in between Jean's as he places a firm hand on his chest, keeping him in place. Jean bucks his hips forward, enjoying the sensation that the shorter, blonde boy in front of him was providing him. Armin let a loud moan escape past hips lips and he immediately pulled away, his hands flying to his mouth, and a large blush covering his face. Jean chuckles,

"You're adorable" he cooed at Armin, whose blush only deepened. Jean gently took Armin's hand away from his mouth. Armin puffs out his cheeks, mumbling

"I'm not adorable! You are." He mumbled the last part quietly, hoping that Jean didn't hear. However. As luck would have it, he did.

"I'm going to prove it to you, just how special you really are. And I'll start here." Jean kisses your temples, murmuring "I love your mind and its amazing capability." He moved onto the next one, kissing his nose, "I love your nose and its cute size." His cheeks, "I love your face when it turns red because of me. I like knowing that I put that colour there." His chin, "I love your mouth because it's the only thing that can make me blush, and laugh, and even sing. It's the only thing that makes me act my real self." And finally, his lips, this he kissed gently, slowly taking his time, unlike with the other small pecks he placed everywhere else on Armin's now scarlet face, "I love you lips because they taste sweeter than anything I've ever tasted, and I don't think I'll ever get enough."

Armin was beat-red, he had never known that Jean could be such a helpless romantic, and somehow he was glad he got to see such a beautiful side of him. So he just stood there, speechless as he stared at Jean slowly trailing kisses down, past his collar bone, until he reached his heart. Armin was sure that Jean would be able to hear his beating heart. Surely, Jean could hear the drum in his chest beating mercilessly as Jean's lips hovered over it...

"I love your heart because it belongs to me, just as mine belongs to you." Jean whispered, making his way back to Armin's lips, silencing any words that he would have spoken, not that Armin could actually form any coherent words at the moment anyway.

Jean continued to kiss Armin, his mind thinking about how lucky he was to be able to do such a thing. Jean laced one of his hands into Armin's, the other snaking down to feel the lump sticking out of his trouser pocket. Jean slowly pulled away, looking at the small strand of saliva that still connected the two together, and got down on one knee, pulling out the box and slowly opening it. Jean saw the surprised look on Armin's face and hurried to tell him what the box was for.

"Armin, I know that I fucked up today, and truly, from the bottom of my heart, I regret everything. So with this ring. I promise. To never. And I mean never do something like this again. So, will you, Armin Arlert, promise yourself to me, as I will to you?"

Armin stared down at the box, looking at the two plain silver bands, before moving his gaze back to Jean, nodding frantically,

"Yes! Yes! Yes I will promise myself to you! Forever and always, Jean! I promise." Jean stood up, and placed the silver band onto Armin's finger, before allowing Armin to do the same. Armin grabbed hold of Jean's collar and yanked him down so that their lips touched.

"I love you, baka."

"I love you too, coconut."


End file.
